Completely Unexpected
by Artanis13
Summary: Percy was found as a baby due to his sister hiding him from certain death. The god that found him was neither Greek nor Roman but something much more powerful. Upon returning him to one of the most powerful (I think the most powerful deity) beings, he was adopted by him and his family. Now called Parsī, he will be the strongest hero in history. (COMPLETE AND UTTER HAREM) Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 Found

The night sky rumbled with a magnitude of lightning and terrible storms. A figure was running at an impressive speed, weaving through a massive forest. On closer inspection it was a human female, her hair was a deep ocean color.

She appeared to be in her early teens, clutching something close to her in a bundle of blankets. Her eyes widened as she heard the earth-shaking footsteps of what had been chasing her continue.

The roar the mighty beast did was enough to cause the trees nearby it to collapse. The woman winced as the beast was getting impatient in it's search. "I'm so sorry Percy..." She muttered.

Looking to the trees she found a subtle place to hide the infant from it's fate. Brushing away some leaves and branches, she used all of the force she had to punch a hole in the nearest tree to create a sizeable hole.

This however caused her to break her knuckles but she couldn't care less. She had placed the child in the tree and used the branches and leaves to hide him. Smiling at him one last time, she muttered something that caused a heavy downpour of rain to fall.

"Goodbye... my little brother. I love you Percy. I always will." She said with a tear stricken face as she took of her necklace on put it on the boy. The beast was getting closer with every second, the woman kissed her baby brother on the forehead and sprinted off with the beast in fast pursuit.

***THE NEXT DAY***

The sun rose casually over the city of Manhattan. The rainwater from the past day made the entire forest radiant to look at. Percy was still in his bundle of blankets. Yawning, he opened his eyes to see that it was indeed sunny.

Being a few months old, he really had no idea what the bright object was in the sky. But he always enjoyed it. He grimaced as he tummy rumbled causing him to cry a little at first.

Then after a few minutes of waiting, he wailed. Unbeknownst to him... there was indeed someone a little ways away. A humaniod creature sauntered it's way through this edge of the forest to find one it's favorite meditation spots.

"Today is a good day~!" The creature sung in a melodic voice. The forest felt alive within his presence. Suddenly the creature stopped dead in his tracks. 'What is that sound?' He thought.

Putting his hand to his ear. The creature concentrated as he started to listen. As soon as the next high pitched cry was heard, the creature sprinted off in the direction of the crying. Instantly he was upon the source.

Staring intently at a tree directly in front of him. He cautiously circled around it. Coming across a large hole in the tree surrounded by branches and leaves it became very curious. "It certainly looks like something caused this." He said.

Rummaging through the branches and leaves, the creature saw something peculiar. "What is a human child doing here!?" He exclaimed. The creature had a pretty shocked face that was plastered on it's face.

"No matter..." He said solemnly. "I may get in a little bit of trouble for this... Oh well. Not like anyone can do anything about it." He snickered. The baby cooed and gurgled at the figure.

"Yes little one?" The creature asked. The baby had it's arms out and made grabbing motions with them. The creature blinked. "I don't understand..." It stammered. Percy had tears forming in his eyes and let out another ear piercing wail. The creature covered his ears. "ALRIGHT! STOP CRYING!" It shouted picking the baby up.

Percy laughed while staring at the creature. It appeared to be human but with white hair covering it's body and having it neatly kept and combed. It had a white tail with a golden piece of metal on it. Bracelets were on it's wrists and ankles as well as a large bead necklace. The creature also was wearing a unique red and golden sash with a mysterious language that was written all over it. It's chest was bare while it was wearing the lower half of a tunic. It was cut in certain places to enable maximum agility. It glowed like red velvet with a gold trim all around.

Percy remained silent staring at the eyes of the creature. It looked like the whole universe emanated within them. "Well little one... I can see that you were hidden here. Sensing the energy from yesterday, you and your sibling were in deep peril. Your sister is gone though..." The creature said pitifully.

Percy made not a sound. Reaching forward, Percy placed his hands on the white fur of the creature causing him to be concerned. "Wha-" It stuttered as Percy wrapped himself in it's soft fur and fell asleep rather quickly. 'Poor child. He's still in his infancy stage. Had he'd been older, the power I can feel inside of him would have surely made him easy to find. He is very lucky.' The creature thought.

"Guess I really have no choice huh?" He said looking up at the sky. In an instant the creature vanished into thin air with the child in his arms.

***IN THE HEAVENS***

A lone figure was in bliss while mediating. The cosmos around him was in perfect harmony as planets and nebulae were orbiting in perfect motion. The room grew in light as a figure appeared before him.

Having his eyes shut, the being simply called towards the humanoid creature. "Hanuman? What brings you here?" The being asked. Hanuman bowed. Rising back to his posture he showed the being the child he was holding. "This is the reason.. Lord Shiva." He said.

Shiva slowly opened his eyes and gazed upon the sleeping child and beckoned Hanuman forward. "That child... He has the smell of a Greek." Shiva pointed out. Hanuman nodded his head. "I know my Lord. But he has a great power within him!" He blurted out.

Shiva sighed. "Very well. Let me see that child Hanuman." He demanded. Walking forward, Hanuman handed Shiva the child he was carrying. "Does this boy have a name?" Shiva asked. Hanuman shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea my Lord." He said.

Shiva's eyes narrowed as he reached within the blankets and pulled out the necklace the child was wearing. "Interesting." He muttered. "What is my Lord?" Hanuman inquired.

"It appears this child's name is पर्सेउस. (**Parsē'usa**) " Shiva smiled. Hanuman blinked at this sudden situation. "Wait... My Lord... YOU aren't seriously going to..." He said stuttering.

"I may do whatever I wish Hanuman. My power is limitless. My wife Parvati will be excited. I can already tell... पर्सी (Parsī) is very special." Shiva grinned. Hanuman sighed before bellowing into a huge amount of laughter. "I understand my Lord." He said with a huge smile.

"He will be my new son... And you Hanuman will be his personal friend and bodyguard." Shiva chuckled. Hanuman stopped his laughter and stared at Shiva wide-eyed. "You've never done this before my Lord. So why now?" He inquired.

"Simple Hanuman, I intend to make Parsi a legend. A great evil is coming. Something that is equal in my power. Now Hanuman, call for a meeting. Everyone must be present if we are to begin." Shiva said cradling Percy.

Shiva put a hand on Percy and erased all of the Greek blood within him. He called Hanuman over. "Hold him." Shiva commanded. Hanuman took Percy from Shiva and held him towards Shiva. Snapping his fingers, Percy woke up. Looking at Shiva, his ocean emerald eye color changed to a strange blue and green cosmic array of colors. As if a nebula flowed through them.

"Now then. Once he meets everyone we will discuss the next phase." Shiva stated. Hanuman cradled Percy and winced in pain as he pulled out some fur on accident and giggled. "He likes you." Shiva chuckled. Hanuman laughed sheepishly. "I'm fine with that as long as he doesn't keep ripping out my hair!" He said.

Shiva took Percy back in his arms and waved off Hanuman. "Go gather the others. We must get this meeting on the way." He declared.

Hanuman bowed and made haste out of the room. "Now then Parsi. What to do with you?" Shiva said cradling Percy once more and making him coo and gurgle before holding him up.

***AND CUT***

**Okay. Okay. I know Hanuman is TECHNICALLY Shiva's reincarnation/avatar. But I want him in this story too because he's super interesting and entertaining! I LOVE HIM! :D Anywho this was just a little experiment because I've been reading a lot of Percy Jackson fanfics and haven't seem a single one with the Hindu Pantheon. SOME GODS AND GODDESSES ARE FREAKING AWESOME IN IT! I will also include Norse, Celtic, Gaelic, and much more including their demigods and monsters! But again this is just an experiment. :) **

**-Artanis13 **


	2. Chapter 2 High Council

A gorgeous woman slept peacefully on a huge mattress consisting of multiple colored blankets, sheets, and pillows. She gradually stirred in her sleep. Raising herself up, her hair was in disarray, looking like she had played with electricity causing her hair to go on the fritz.

She conjured a mirror with her magical abilities and gazed at herself with half-lidded eyes, devoid of any real emotion. Suddenly her hair appeared to have become natural again. Her beautiful midnight ebony hair gently tickled her back. "Mhm..." She hummed like a child.

Her bedroom door burst open with Hanuman sprinting through. "Lady Parvati! Come quickly!" He shouted. Parvati turned her head to look at him. Her eyes unblinking causing the monkey-god to shudder a bit.

"Why?" She asked almost as if it wasn't even worth her time. "Well you see.. Lord Shiva wanted me to gather you and the rest of the council to see what course we will take. Hanuman explained.

Parvati laid back on the bed and started to trace the beautiful pictures on the ceiling. "It appears we have a guest in this kingdom. You wouldn't happen to know who or what it is do you?" She said.

"Lord Shiva has told me that you must come see yourself." Hanuman finished taking his leave from her majestic palace. Paravati didn't even bother to move as she began pondering what is so important. "**ठीक है**! (Okay!) I'm up!" She screamed throwing off most of the pillows and blankets as she rushed over to her dresser to to change. (She doesn't feel like poofing clothes on.)

'I wonder what all of this is about...' She thought.

***ELSEWHERE***

Hanuman teleported everywhere, even going as far to summoning the other deities around existence.

In a matter of hours, the grand hall of the Heavens was completely filled with several deities.

Each god and goddess (Good and Neutral deities) ranging from African, Aztec, Buddhist, Canaanite, Celtic, Chinese, Egyptian, Etruscan, Finnish, Guaraní, Hindu, Hittite, Inuit, Lithuanian, Mesopotamian, Moroccan, Norse and Germanic, Slavic, Thracian, and Vodou and Yoruba pantheons.

Shiva flashed in a bright blue light which emanated a super nova, causing all of the gods and goddesses to avert their eyes. It didn't help that the other supreme beings and leaders flashed in soon after.

"It has been far too long since we have come together like this." Izanagi (Japanese) said.

"Yes it has." Tian (Chinese) replied. The leaders from each pantheon gazed upon each other with utmost respect. The grand hall in utter silence as to why Lord Shiva had called this meeting.

"Now let us begin the meeting of the High Council of Unity. I have something very important to discuss with you all." He said, his voice turning grave. The leaders all shifted in their seats as the hundreds of other deities both major and minor waited. "A great evil is rising. Something that has as much power as me and my two brothers." He continued staring at Vishnu and Brahma.

"Then what are we to do?" Endovelicus (Lithuanian) inquired as the other leaders shot glances at each other before a large scale argument ensued. Shiva watched as civility was thrown out of the window. He exhaled before slamming his fist on the cosmic table causing a few galaxies to be obliterated in an instant. "ENOUGH!" He roared.

The High Council stared at him in wonder. "Brahma..." Shiva said. Brahma sighed and held out his hand, blowing gold and white particles into it and tossing them at the table. The galaxies that Shiva destroyed were recreated in a matter of seconds. "Don't worry. You are very lucky that no one was killed in other nearby galaxies." Brahma scorned Shiva.

"Thank you brother." Shiva said. "Now back to what I was saying. We do indeed have hope pertaining to this matter." "What is it that you have planned?" Tupã (Guaraní) asked.

Shiva paused for a minute to look at each leader. "Hanuman. Bring Parsī here." Shiva commanded. The other leaders turned to see the white haired humanoid teleport and return holding a human infant! Silence befell the entire room as not a soul dared to breathe.

"This is what you have planned... a human child to protect this world..." Odin (Norse) gritted his teeth at such foolishness. "Stop this Odin." Vishnu commanded. "Brother explain your reasoning." Vishnu said watching Shiva shift in his seat.

"Can none of you sense the tremendous power that Parsī has?" He said in disbelief. Most of the Leaders were in utter shock. "What insolence." Olodumare (Yoruba) murmured. All of the leaders began to lash out at each other. "This is ridiculous!" Bondye (Vodou) screeched. Parsī then started whimper and hold onto Hanuman. "Wha-" He said as Parsī closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs.

The entire room rumbled and shook at the power of the cry. Pillars started to crack crumble slightly. The air in the room disappeared for a split second and light coming from dozens of stars began to pulsate.

Every single being in the room including Hanuman was flabbergasted at this little show. Parsī looked at Hanuman and cooed gently. All of the leaders turned their attention back at Hanuman. "Now then. All of you will treat him with respect. For young Parsī is my newest son." Shiva said.

Parvati heard this and stared at the child. "Hanuman." She said as she approached. He looked at her than back at Parsī before handing him to her.

She cradled him in her arms and gazed upon his prominent features. "You are going to be the most handsome man in existence." She said kissing his forehead and proceeding to play with him.

"We need someone to train him." Odin said. "We all will." Shiva said causing most of the leaders to gape in shock. "We need him to be the most powerful warrior by the time he reaches the age of 16." Shiva warned them. "So until then he will live in the Star Chamber until he is ready." Shiva said.

The leaders and Supreme beings all nodded and flashed out of the room signaling the end of the meeting and taking their pantheons with them.

Shiva and his brothers watched at how happy Parvati was with the young Parsī. "Will he be ready in time?" Vishnu asked.

"Of course brother. Remember. He will be the greatest warrior." Shiva said walking away with them to further explain the next future events.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Home

Parvati held Parsī in her arms as she walked through the majestic palace while servants, warriors and other minor deities watched her pass by. Parsī happily cooed as Parvati smiled lovingly at him. She started to hum a wonderful tune making Parsī look up at her with his beautiful eyes. "How are you Parsī?" She asked merrily.

Parsī cooed happily and laughed causing Parvati and any nearby passers to smile. "You have a wonderful voice." She complimented him while holding him up in the air and blowing on his tummy. Hanuman watched from a distance at how Lady Parvati was in utter bliss with Parsī. 'I've never seen her this happy before.' He thought to himself. His eyes widened softly as he felt a gentle hand land on his shoulder.

"She's missed this." Shiva said. Hanuman raised his eyebrows. "What I mean is that ever since Murugan, Ashokasundari, and Ganesha grew older. Parvati has felt less and less of a mother in a sense." He said while staring at his wife and Parsī. "I see." Hanuman nodded.

"What do you plan to teach him?" Hanuman asked while shifting in place. Shiva closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I intend to teach him everything he will need to know that will make him a force to be reckoned with." Shiva grinned slightly.

Hanuman chuckled at how Shiva was planning to "teach" (torture) the young Parsī how to fight and such. "There you two are." A voice behind them was heard. Hanuman glanced back at seeing Brahma and Vishnu. "My lords. What brings you here?" He asked.

"Oh enough with that Hanuman. You do not need to address us so formally." Brahma said with a smile. "Quite. Shiva, we need to discuss some private matters concerning the lands and plains of the other pantheons." Vishnu stated.

Shiva sighed aloud causing Hanuman to sweat drop slightly. "Fine fine. I'll speak to you later Hanuman." Shiva grinned before walking away with his brothers. 'it's amazing how they can tolerate each other.' Hanuman thought before glancing at Parvati and Parsī. He smiled at their antics and closed his eyes to relax.

Parsī giggled and cooed as Parvati played with him, she then held him high as she made cutesy noises. Parsī laughed but stopped as he was in the high up to see his surroundings. He looked directly at Hanuman and made grabbing motions. Parvati noticed this and glanced back to see Hanuman meditating.

Hanuman heard Parsī's laughter getting close prompting him to look up. "Lady Parvati. How are you this fine day?" He smiled. "Absolutely wonderful Hanuman." She was practically beaming with an amazing aura. "I see young Parsī is enjoying all the attention." Hanuman chuckled.

Parvati nodded in agreement while she gazed at Parsī trying to grab Hanuman. "I think he wants you to hold him." Parvati giggled. Hanuman looked at her. "Fine. Bring him here." He sighed in defeat as Parsī grabbed his fur.

Bracing for the pain about to come from his fur being torn out again, Hanuman gritted his teeth... only to feel nothing. He glanced down to see Parsī drifting to sleep in his arms. Parvati watched in amazement and slight envy at how Parsī fell asleep so quickly in Hanuman's arms.

"I... did not expect that." He sighed in relief. "My lady. Do you wish to hold him?" He asked Parvati. Coming back to her senses she nodded her head. "I doubt he will want to leave your arms judging by how quickly he fell asleep." He smiled.

"Then where were you originally heading?" Hanuman asked. "I intended to go the Star Observation room. To show Parsī the stars and galaxies of the universe." She replied.

Hanuman stood to his full height. "Then shall we go then?" He inquired. "Of course." Parvati grinned. The two began to journey to the astronomy section of the palace.

After an hour or so of walking, Parvati and Hanuman came across an enormous building looking like a dome made out of pure gold. "Alright. Let's head in." Parvati joyfully said as she hurried inside with Hanuman following closely behind.

The inside was entirely different, consisting of nothing but pure blackness. Parvati clapped her hands three times causing the entire room to light up with trillions of stars turning on as if they were connected to a light switch. Nebulas and galaxies of different varieties began to show, basking everything in their light.

Hanuman always felt a sense of awe coming into this room and seeing all of this. He looked down and poked Parsī's cheeks. "Wake up little one." he said. Parsī stretched in his arms and let out a little yawn before opening his gorgeous blue and green nebula styled eyes. "Ooh." He cooed as he stared at everything in the room.

For the next few hours Parvati began explaining to Parsī astronomy and many different worlds followed by things such as quasars, black holes and supernovas. Parsī stared in wonder the entire time.

"And that was how the Earth was formed my little Parsī." Parvati said after she finished telling him the creation of where he came from. Parsī could only blink before giggling loudly causing Parvati to have to hold back her motherly instincts of glomping him for being so cute.

"So this is where you both went huh?" A voice echoed in the room. Parvati and Hanuman turned to see Brahma and his wife Saraswati approaching them.

"My lord Brahma and Lady Saraswati." Hanuman bowed his head. Brahma sighed slightly annoyed. "How many times must I tell you Hanuman. Forget the formalities, you need not address me so everytime." He sighed.

Hanuman stiffened. "Of course my lo-" He cleared his throat. "Of course." He finished with a slight bead of sweat forming on his brow. "Thank you." Brahma smiled. "Is this Parsī?" A beautiful voice said. Parvati grinned. "Yes. Isn't he precious?" She said trying to gently take him from Hanuman's arms but much to her dismay he cried out.

Flinching back as the room slightly shook, Parvati looked at Hanuman. "Wha?" She stammered. Hanuman shrugged his shoulders as he held Parsī in front of him. "Now why did you do that?" He asked,

Brahma stifled a laugh before he began to chuckle. Hanuman turned his head to look at him. "What are you laughing about?" He asked. "Oh! So now you don't address me formally!" Brahma glared causing the monkey deity to flinch.

"I'm kidding. The for reason for my laughing is that young Parsī appears to have taken a major liking to you. He may already treat you like a big brother in a sense with the way you've been holding him." Brahma pointed out.

Parvati bit her lip a bit in pure jealously and envy. 'What!?' She screamed in her head. 'I'm the MOTHER! I'm SUPPOSED to be the one my Parsī acts like that with!" She screamed again.

"Do you want to hold him then?" Hanuman asked Brahma. "Hand him to me then." Hanuman tried to pull Parsī off but alas with no luck. "I don't get it." He groaned. Brahma chuckled before taking off his Prayer Beads. "Maybe you should distract him." He slowly held the beads in front of Parsī while making them shine multiple colors.

Parsī was caught in their beautiful color and slowly let go of Hanuman's fur. Hanuman quickly handed him to Brahma. "There you go little one. You like these? I need to make you a pair when you are older then won't I?" He chuckled.

Parvati and Saraswati watched the exchange of Parsī between the two deities. "Men." They both said at the same time with the same exasperated sigh.

"Well then. I must take my leave. Vishnu and Shiva are bound to be up to no good." He pinched the bridge of his nose before handing Parsī over to his wife and Parvati. "Farewell my beloved." Brahma said to Saraswati after he kissed her cheek. He waved to Parvati before vanishing in a gentle light.

Hanuman watched the two ladies leave with Parsī, he almost felt a bit of happiness as he was finally able to relax until he saw the baby boy look at him with saddened eyes. "Lady Saraswati. Lady Parvati." He called out. They both stopped and looked back at him.

"Can... you leave him here with me?" He said almost as if he whispered it. "First you took him from me then-" Parvati almost shouted out from not NEARLY having enough time with her Parsī until Saraswati smiled and stopped her.

"If he can crawl to you. He can stay here, if not he leaves with us." Saraswati wagered. Hanuman nodded his head and watched in anticipation as she gently set Parsī down.

Parsī looked at Hanuman and laughed before slipping and gently plopping on the ground. Hanuman stood up quickly, almost sprinting to check if he was hurt before Parsī sat on his bum and shook his head. He looked at Hanuman again and slowly began to crawl over.

Hanuman watched as the baby made his way over and he almost felt something in him light up. "Come on! You can do it!" He shouted as Parsī continued crawling over while smiling and laughing.

Parvati and Saraswati both watched in amazement as well as holding themselves back from stealing Parsī away and running off with him somewhere. "You know... this is your fault." Parvati said. Saraswati sighed. "We can play with him all day tomorrow." She said.

Both of them agreed and turned back to see Parsī almost near Hanuman. Crouching down, Hanuman held out his hands and scooped the baby boy up to his chest. "I'm proud of you. I hope you know that." Parsī cooed gently before finally having his eyes droop over and falling asleep in his arms again.

Hanuman smiled and looked over at the ladies seeing the envy on their faces. " My ladies...can you both leave us please? As you can tell... my little brother needs his rest." He said.

**I haven't been dead... I promise. Anyway, my sincerest apologies for not updating this story. To be honest... I forgot completely about updating it... Well work does that to people sometimes... Again my apologies! Good news however is that I will be updating much more frequently and continuing this story for all of you! -Artanis13 **


End file.
